Between black or gray?
by Arohita
Summary: Una chica muy joven que es tímida,modesta,orgullosa,independiente ...No soporta las órdenes,¿y si conociera Christian Grey?
1. Chapter 2

Seguía sin poder creérmelo; hoy era ese día que tanto había estado esperando.

Vivía en LoPagan, una zona costera de la Región de Murcia, España .

El año pasado durante los festivales de verano de mi academia de baile, un mega multimillonario magnate pasó por allí por casualidad. El famoso Christian Grey de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Según se estuvo un año en España por negocios y en verano fue a La Manga con su familia y pasaron por LoPagan. Quedó tan impresionado por el festival que decidió convertirse en benefactor de la academia.

Desgraciadamente yo no participé por una torcedura de la rodilla y no vi a nadie. Me enteré de lo ocurrido 1 mes después cuando empezó el nuevo año de academia y me lo contaron.

Este verano él y su familia vendrán a ver otra vez a ver los festivales, él quería que mi profesora de baile Andrea le presentara a el grupo de las Medianas y al grupo de las Mayores durante sus clases para ver como trabajaban. Además según tenía entendido hoy por la noche había una fiesta.

Y sí, ese lunes como todos tenia clases de baile de 7:30 a 9:00 pm. Nerviosa era poco para como me sentía. Tenía cierta curiosidad en ver como era. Mis compañeras habían estado meses comiéndome la cabeza describiéndomelo. Que si era guapo, atractivo, muy rico, imponente.

No me dijeron edad, y eso era lo más decepcionante. Por ello intentaría averiguarlo, aunque según se no sería fácil.

Observé el reloj de mi despertador y salté de la cama. Llegaba tarde. No creo que a un señor como él le gusten los retrasos.

En unos escasos diez minutos me aseo y me pongo mis leggins largos fresquitos, y una camiseta ancha.(ya que es junio y hace calor pero no me gusta enseñar las piernas mucho)Cogí mi bolsa de baile y salí corriendo.

Cuando llegué me quité las gafas y me puse las bailarinas de ballet.

Cuando salí del vestuario respiré aliviada. No había llegado.

Andrea no paraba de lanzar gritos sobre como debería ser nuestro comportamiento. Intenté atenderla pero lo único que tenía en mente era el leve dolor que sentía en el cuerpo debido a los estiramientos que estaba haciendo; y solo estaba pendiente de el timbre.

Gracias al alma el maravilloso timbre sonó y una sonrisa nerviosa asomó por mi cara. Mi profesora salió al vestíbulo no sin antes dirijirnos una mirada de advertencia.

Sólo alcanzé a oir ciertas palabras en inglés .Genial es americano, menos mal que tengo buen nivel de inglés. El problema lo tenían mis amigas ni idea de hablar en inglés .

Le pregunté a mi amiga Nerea su edad.

-Christian Grey tiene 27 años.

No pude creérmelo. Era demasiado joven para ser tan exitoso. Tenía que comprobarlo.

Un poco más tarde las puertas del vestíbulo se abrieron. Primero salió Andrea seguida de 2 enormes hombres .Supongo que serían guardaespaldas.

Por último salió él : Christian Grey.

Un hombre muy alto con el cabello casi cobrizo, y unos profundos ojos grises que miraban la sala impasibles.

Llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante gris son una camisa blanca sin corbata. Se notaba que se trabajaba en el gimnasio.

Me sonrojé mucho y con un gesto suave me di la vuelta y empecé a estirar la flexilibidad.

Mis amigas le sonreían embobadas , yo no lo hacia por pura vergüenza, y por orgullo claramente no me gustaba ir babeando por ahí.

Se sentó en una silla.

-Por favor chicas seguid con vuestro trabajo, no quiero entreteneros.-dijo en un perfecto inglés.

Observé a mi alrededor. Una sonrisa irónica amenazaba con salir de mi boca pero la soporté como pude. No habían entendido nada.


	2. Chapter 3

Sólo alcanzé a oir ciertas palabras en inglés .Genial es americano, menos mal que tengo buen nivel de inglés. El problema lo tenían mis amigas ni idea de hablar en inglés .

Le pregunté a mi amiga Nerea su edad.

-Christian Grey tiene 27 años.

No pude creérmelo. Era demasiado joven para ser tan exitoso. Tenía que comprobarlo.

Un poco más tarde las puertas del vestíbulo se abrieron. Primero salió Andrea seguida de 2 enormes hombres .Supongo que serían guardaespaldas.

Por último salió él : Christian Grey.

Un hombre muy alto con el cabello casi cobrizo, y unos profundos ojos grises que miraban la sala impasibles.

Llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante gris son una camisa blanca sin corbata. Se notaba que se trabajaba en el gimnasio.

Se sentó en una silla.

-Por favor chicas seguid con vuestro trabajo, no quiero entreteneros.-dijo en un perfecto inglés.

Observé a mi alrededor. Una sonrisa irónica amenazaba con salir de mi boca pero la soporté como pude. No habían entendido nada.

-Dice que sigáis con el trabajo.

Mis compañeras me sonrieron irónicas y molestas.

Después intenté entender algo de lo que decían; sólo entendí algo de la academia, dinero, salud, es decir, cosas que no me interesaban en absoluto.

-¿Qué tal vais en flexilibidad?-preguntó amablemente. La situación me desesperaba. Volví a traducirles lo que había dicho; Grey me puso mala cara.

Le contestaron que muy bien en español, y otras en un inglés mal hablado y pronunciado.

Quince minutos después mi profesora que nos abriéramos de piernas(en el buen sentido).

Unas expresaban su dolor con quejidos y no lo hicieron. Grey puso una mueca de disgusto.

Otras lo hicieron dificultosamente. Él alzó las cejas en señal de resignación.

Al momento me di cuenta que era la única que quedaba en pie.

Cuando lo hice caí al suelo sin un ápice de ojos se abrieron al máximo y un segundo después sus ojos se oscurecieron, mostrando su boca una sonrisa extraña que me hizo que se me subieran los é al suelo.

¿Qué significaba aquella mirada?


	3. Chapter 4

-Muy bien hecho señorita…

-Ruiz.

-Muy bien hecho señorita Ruiz.

Diez minutos después nos pusieron en fila a las 12 chicas y los 2 chicos de la clase para saludar y presentarnos ante Grey.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, notaba su mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo, y se hizo largo. Yo era la última de la fila por lo que me dio tiempo a observar como lo trataban las demás.

Cuando llegó a mí mi corazón latía a 100 por hora.

Me observó minuciosamente de arriba abajo.

-Muy buenas señorita Ruiz, me ha dejado completamente sin palabras.

-Muchas gracias señor Grey.-sonreí nerviosamente mientras me colocaba un mechón rubio sobre el pecho.

Pude notar como sus ojos bajaban a medida que hacía el movimiento..Me dio un apretón de manos.

-¿Señor Grey?

Su guardaespaldas le llamó.

Me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva en cuanto notó que me temblaban las maos.


	4. Chapter 5

-Que ocurre Taylor….

-Es sobre el asunto de la señorita….

-Esta bien espérame ahora voy.

Se dirigió a nosotras.

-Andrea debo irme ,nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta.¿Alguien no tiene invitación?-preguntó mirándome de reojo.

-Yo….Yo no te…tengo invitación.-tartamudeé.

-Taylor tráeme una ahora por favor.

-Si señor.

Taylor salió del recinto disparado como una bala hacia el coche supongo.

Se hizo el silencio momentáneo en la sala. No supe para dónde mirar. Pero él sí, no paraba de mirarme fijamente.

Por fin Taylor volvió con un sobre color caramelo en la mano.

-Aquí está señor.

-Gracias. Prepara el coche. –contestó fríamente.

Se dio la vuelta he intenté que la tierra me tragase en ese momento, todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros dos.

-Aquí tiene señorita Ruiz , me agradó que me dijese lo de su invitación, me habría molestado un tanto que se quedase sin invitación y me habría enfadado. Mucho. Iría a su casa y la traería a la fiesta esté como estuviese.

-Emmm gracias….-no supe que contestar y me sonrojé. Coloqué mi mano sobre mi cuello. De nuevo noté su mirada sobre mi cara primero y luego sobre mi cuello descaradamente. ¡Qué bueno que estaba este hombre!


	5. Chapter 6

-Adiós señorita Ruiz.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me vestí muy rápido, un vestido hasta las rodillas palabra de honor color crema, unos tacones blancos y chaqueta a juego. Apenas me maquillé y me dejé el pelo suelto.

Me miré al espejo, no se en que pensaba soy demasiado fea para él.

Medía 1:55,era de cuerpo forma campana con las curvas bien definidas.

Mi pelo era de color rubio dorado lacio y muy largo, que me llegaba hasta el trasero.

Me coloqué por último las gafas negras de pasta,

Bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al taxi que me esperaba en la entrada.

Cuando llegue al hotel Heaven and Hell me asombré. Era un hotel muy lujoso claro,

Mis compañeras esperaban en la entrada hablando con asombro también y emoción.

Llegué y lo único que oí fue cosas sobre él. Me aburrí al principio y no pude evitar pensar en si habría llegado .

En un momento después un coche llegó a la entrada y la gente salió disparada hacia ésta-Mi amiga Sara me empujó y caí al suelo a la vez que me golpeaba la cabeza con una maceta. ultimo que vi fue el rostro de Christian intentando reanimarme.

Abrí los ojos cautelosamente . Me encontraba en una salita decorada lujosamente .Estaba asomada en un sofa rojo de tercipelo , mis zapatos estaba n en el suelo a los pies del sofá.

Mareada me incorporé en el sillón intentando recordar dónde estaba .

Estoy en el hotel Heaven and Hell .Sólo estoy aquí porque Grey quería que viniese ,y yo he venido. Esque….él no se que me pasaba.

Disgustada con el camino hacia el que estaban dirigidos mis pensamientos

Caminé por la sala intentado encontrar la puerta del baño, opte por nunca puerta instintivamente.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de salir la puerta se abrió de golpe, .Grey estaba en la puerta .

-No deberías salir así..

-Sólo buscaba la puerta.

Me dirigió una sonrisa .

-Sígueme te acompañaré-

Le seguí hasta la otra puerta que había visto antes. Me abrió la puerta y entró tras mí.

Poco después estaba incómoda, yo intentaba hacerme una trenza inútilmente y el me observaba divertido. Acabé exasperándome..

-Puedo hacerte una trenza si quieres.

-Está bien.

Se acercó a mí y sin dejar de mirarme a través del espejo me hizo una trenza hábilmente .Luego cuidadosamente colocó la trenza a un lado y sin querer me rozó el cuello con sus dedos.

-Tienes un pelo precioso..

-Gracias señor Grey-dije con voz entrecortada.

-Oh Elektra no me llames así , me haces sentirme viejo y te aseguro que no los soy.

-Lo se.

Se colocó muy cerca mí ándome su boca con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro.

Me agarró la cintura con los brazos y me dio un beso en el cuello, mi respiración se entrecortó.

-¿Y ahora?

-No estoy tan segura….

Se rió por lo bajito e hizo un gesto como para besarme el hombro. Pero un golpe en la puerta le interrumpió.

Respiré aliviada y me dí los últimos retoques, me di cuenta que el seguía agarrándose a mí.

-Han llamado a la puerta Sr Grey….Christian….

-me he dado cuenta chiquitita …

Me dio un beso en el pelo y salió de la sala y se fue cerrando la puerta. Noté su cambio de humor en un segundo.

Después de respirar un para de veces me puse los zapatos y salí a la fiesta.

Abrí la puerta y me lo encontré a él ,di un brinco.

-Dios…..que susto..

-Lo siento, se te olvidó el bolso .

-Uff… avanzé un paso no pude evitar suspirar-controlador….empezaba a irritarme.

-No sabes cúanto Elektra ,me gusta mucho,casi tanto como tú-me susurró al oído mientras pasaba por mi lado.

Lo vi irse y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío.


End file.
